


Destini incrociati

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: #007. Dream.Eppure nel sogno affrontava tutto senza battere ciglio, eppure la vita in quel sogno sembrava in qualche modo migliore di quella che stava vivendo: c'era il terrore, ma c'era anche la vita.





	Destini incrociati

_Il Gigante Corazzato distrusse con un solo colpo il portone di ingresso del Wall Rose..._  
Era la terza volta che cominciava con un simile incipit, eppure ancora non si sentiva soddisfatto dalla forma che stava usando. Lo chiamavano perfezionista, lo additavano come inquietante per via dei racconti che pubblicava mensilmente, eppure lo leggevano, dunque non doveva esserci molto da ridire sul suo operato.  
Fin da piccolo aveva sviluppato una strana fissazione per il macabro e l'inquietante, era qualcosa che andava oltre l'umana comprensione: era successo e basta, e si era messo a scrivere le cose che immaginava. Dapprima erano state descrizioni prive di alcunché, spoglie, vuote, senz'anima; poi, con l'andare del tempo e man mano che cresceva, erano diventati veri e propri incubi. Da cosa nascevano i suoi racconti? Era una domanda che gli facevano spesso e a cui, altrettanto spesso, lui stesso non era riuscito a rispondere in modo davvero sincero.  
Erano allucinazioni o erano davvero reali? C'era qualcosa di vero, in quello che scriveva? Per lui sì, per lui era reale, o quantomeno _lo era stato_. Ma non ricordava nulla, non sapeva esattamente da dove gli venisse tale certezza, sapeva solo che era così, era così e basta.  
A volte, quando leggeva le lettere degli ammiratori, ne trovava alcune che conservava: erano quelle di chi diceva di sognare i suoi racconti, quelli che urlavano nel cuore della notte in preda al terrore e alla paura di essere morti in un istante, sogni che non facevano svegliare. Quelle lettere erano poche, non tanto perché erano pochi coloro che affermavano di avere gli incubi, quanto perché lui stesso compiva uno smistamento sulle stesse: era istinto, era sensazione. Era qualcosa di inspiegabile razionalmente, ma che la sua mente conosceva bene.  
Ancora non riusciva a liberarsi dalla paura di mettersi a letto, ancora tremava al pensiero di coricarsi e dormire, perché c'erano così tante cose che sognava, così tante cose che gli facevano paura. Eppure nel sogno affrontava tutto senza battere ciglio, eppure la vita in quel sogno sembrava in qualche modo migliore di quella che stava vivendo: c'era il terrore, ma c'era anche la vita. Non sapeva come, non sapeva perché, sentiva solo di essere più felice.  
Quando usciva di casa sentiva come se non appartenesse a quel mondo, a quella vita, sebbene fosse ancora fin troppo giovane per sentirsi fuori posto; farsi vedere in pubblico come _se stesso_ era così terribilmente disturbante, che non ci aveva mai davvero pensato, non lo aveva accettato. Usare uno pseudonimo, vivere come un'entità differente da quello che sentiva come suo vero io, era qualcosa che lo turbava, ma al tempo stesso lo faceva sentire al sicuro da tutto.  
Sapeva di doversi proteggere da se stesso e dagli altri.  
Vivere in un appartamento non era mai stato un grosso problema, molto preferibile rispetto alla vecchia casa di campagna dei suoi nonni - dove aveva vissuto da bambino - prima di essere portato in città per studiare e per essere controllato meglio. A volte pensava di essere esageratamente attento a tutto quello che lo circondava, di essere troppo consapevole di se stesso e degli altri, per tale motivo preferiva non mischiarsi troppo. D'altra parte, però, sapeva essere un'ottima compagnia: chi avrebbe sospettato, che dietro al suo sorriso affabile, poteva esserci una persona che non riusciva a prendere sonno la notte? Nessuno, giusto? Ed era proprio quello che voleva.  
Frequentava la facoltà di Lettere e aveva diversi conoscenti nella stessa, persone che non leggevano _Rivaille_ _Smith_ , persone come tutte le altre, che prendevano sonno, che vivevano una vita normale e senza alcun pensiero oscuro che potesse rovinare loro l'esistenza.  
Era così invidioso, a volte, di tutti loro. Così tanto da desiderare di non avere quei pensieri, perché per quanto orribili, erano la parte migliore di sé probabilmente, quella parte sincera che, ancora, non aveva avuto il coraggio di mostrare a nessuno. E a chi avrebbe dovuto mostrarla? A qualcuno che non avrebbe capito? Quando sarebbe arrivato il momento, allora lo avrebbe saputo, lo avrebbe _sentito_ e avrebbe fatto ciò che era _giusto._  
«E comunque quel professore ha qualche problema.»  
Il ragazzo scosse il capo alle parole dell'amico, sorridendogli prima di rispondere. «Solo perché ti sta sulle palle non significa che sia necessariamente un sociopatico...»  
«Ma vedi lui...»  
Aveva smesso di ascoltare e, invece aveva presto a osservare di lato l'aula in cui si trovavano, in attesa dell'arrivo del professore in questione. Era grande e semi-deserta perché era mattino presto; alcuni stavano alle finestre a fumare frettolosamente qualche sigaretta, altri chiacchieravano in piedi o seduti, altri ancora ripassavano le lezioni precedenti. E poi il suo sguardo venne catturato da qualcosa, o meglio da qualcuno.  
Una sensazione nostalgica, qualcosa di inspiegabile, eppure così simile ai suoi incubi.  
Era una figura indistinta ai suoi occhi senza lenti, eppure sentiva di appartenerci già, di avere qualcosa in comune con quella sagoma. Qualcosa che era inspiegabile solo con le parole. _Sapeva_ che era lui.  
La domanda gli uscì ancora prima di poter frenare la lingua o la testa per farne cenno. «Chi è quello alla finestra con la sigaretta?» Il suo interlocutore parve sorpreso dalla sua curiosità, ma dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo in quella direzione, assottigliando appena le palpebre per mettere a fuoco la figura, tornò al ragazzo seduto vicino a lui.  
«Quello è Rivaille Ackerman.»  
Ancora prima di fare un pensiero razionale era già in piedi che con passi calmi andava fino allo sconosciuto. Gli si affiancò, con un sorriso aperto sul volto e l'espressione più serena che avesse mai avuto in vita sua.  
«Ciao, Rivaille. Io sono Erwin Smith.» E, nel momento stesso in cui quello si voltò, seppe che sarebbe riuscito di nuovo a dormire.


End file.
